


[SpideyPool] 蜜糖与玫瑰

by Kirie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie/pseuds/Kirie
Summary: 概要：Parker总裁和他的所有物Wade Wilson。





	[SpideyPool] 蜜糖与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：AU，PWP，BDSM设定（只是借用了这个设定内容倒没涉及多少BDSM），没毁容的Dom雇佣兵贱贱和Sub总裁虫。包含的Play或道具有：女士内衣，口红，放置，足交等，介意慎入。

01

 

雇佣兵Wade Wilson的脖子上有一个项圈，上面写着「Peter Parker的个人财产（Property of Peter Parker）」，在末尾有一个小小的Parker财阀的标志。没有美国人不知道Parker工业，年轻的Parker总裁一手打造了这个科技与社交的帝国。他有心涉足政界，表现谦逊得体，与他在全世界疯狂敛财的本性丝毫不符。事实上，Parker总裁长了一副娃娃脸，发胶和高定西装也没能让Peter Parker的形象契合他的野心。

“告诉我，Wilson。”Bobby（一个一流酒保，却选择做了三流雇佣兵）满脸油污，乱发与大胡子之间仿佛没有边界。他用力将脏兮兮的手沾上的沙拉酱与啤酒抹在裤腿，指着Wade的项圈大声问，“你现在是Parker的小宠物了，妈的……怎么还干这种操蛋的危险事？”

这是他们喝的第三轮，刚完成一大票的大部分雇佣兵们已经喝得烂醉，但Wade还在兴头上。“操你妈的，”他大声骂脏话，用胳膊挡掉Bobby企图拍打经过他们的年轻女孩圆润屁股的手，“我可不需要靠我的男孩养活，他只需要……”他将面前的纸袋挪得更近，“嗝，他只需要坚持那些纳米技术或其他什么狗屎。”

Bobby不怀好意地笑。Wade Wilson高大强壮，粗厚的手掌健壮有力，且相当不服管，算不上是一个好Sub——至少是看起来。Bobby是少数能和Wilson共事且活下来的男人，在某种意义上，他甚至是Wade唯一的朋友，在Wilson的脖子上出现不同样式却写着同一句话的项圈之前，他一直以为面前这位金棕色头发的健壮青年是个Dom。

刚才经过他们的年轻女孩送给了Wade一份廉价的德国黑啤，在Wade抬眼望她时露出了羞涩的笑容。Parker总裁的小宠物。Wade咂摸，中指绕着玻璃杯画圈。他喜欢这个称呼，即使他是作为一个Dom，但不介意他的Sub表现出小小的占有欲，例如送了他几个价值不菲的项圈——上帝作证，那些明晃晃的漂亮项圈让他成为了每次任务的活靶子。Peter是个可爱的男孩，不会一味的乖巧，但任性得似乎有些底线，所以Wade可以忍耐这对他的这点小小的独占欲。

Bobby眯着眼露骨地打量那位丰腴白皙的年轻女孩，“你朝她吹一声口哨，就可以拉着她去停车场替你口交，而且，她的大屁股操起来一定很爽。”

“放轻松，”Wade说，廉价啤酒的苦味停留在他的舌尖，他幻想从舌根部蔓延出一点点蜜糖般的甜蜜。他难得有一大段空闲，且全须全羽地从中东回到了曼哈顿。而且——他指了指自己脖子上的项圈，三个月未修缮的杂乱胡子下露出了白牙，“Parker总裁很在意他的财产。”

 

02

 

深夜加班不是个理智的决定，在保镖拦下了另一个试图抗议的西亚人时，Peter Parker也有些精疲力竭。在第三次将文件里的“Clock”看成“Cock”时，Peter仰头倒在自己的旋转椅上，孩子气地蹬脚转了个圈。他需要休息，也许更需要一场性爱——他想念他的Dom了。

与Wade缔结D/S关系的过程相当仓促。Peter那时候还是高中，正因为自己二次分化的Sub性别苦恼，每一个Dom的接近于年轻稚嫩的男孩来说都是折磨。他试探性地与Dom做朋友甚至谈恋爱，却忍受不了年轻的Dom们的占有欲与孩子气的霸道，于是加入了学校中反对D/S从属关系法律、要求公民间平等的社团，对自己Sub身份欲盖弥彰。事实上，高中时期的Parker总裁是个带着眼镜的乏味男孩，眼角有一枚小小的泪痣，白皙的脸蛋上点缀了一点小小的雀斑，这些都相当可爱，但作为社团领袖的Peter不服管的本性让他在高中时连续三年被评为“最不受欢迎的Sub”。但这类难搞的个性也吸引了一些好事者，Wade Wilson是其中比较特殊的一位。

刚从海军陆战队退役的Wilson被安排在了高中做橄榄球教练。他毫不在意地在学生面前说脏话，与未成年少女调情，甚至带着橄榄球队员们一起飞叶子——教科书级别的社会渣滓，Peter这样评价他。他本该对这类成年人敬而远之，但Wilson教练给了他表面抗拒但潜意识里梦寐以求的被控制，Peter觉得他可以全心地依赖于这个看似劣迹斑斑的男人。一向循规蹈矩的男孩爱上了他，在Peter成年的那个晚上，他在Wade的指导下完成了人生中的第一次被调教并缔造了D/S从属关系的标记。

感觉从来没这么好过。Peter捏着笔心想，在轿车后座扭动了一下自己的屁股，想起了Wade上次回来时他们在轿车后座的那场仓促调教，这让他全身发热，内裤被分泌的粘液弄湿——他爱上了被他的Dom控制但没有被他束缚的感觉，但该死的Wade Wilson此时并不在他的身边。

在一所私立常青藤大学的录取通知书被塞进他家邮箱后，Peter干脆地将梦寐以求的OFFER扔进了垃圾桶，理由是不想让自己的May阿姨再多打一份工。Peter无比后悔将这些告诉了他的Dom，Wade扔下了在纽约的一切成为了雇佣兵，在北非的第一场任务就差点让他毁容，但赚够了能让Peter完成两年私立大学生活的学费，并从此开始作为雇佣兵仓促忙碌。Peter认为Peter对他的照顾是Dom对Sub的占有欲本能，但Wade坚称这样做是因为爱他。

Wade Wilson称他的Sub是一块「融化在他心尖的蜜糖」，又坚持不放弃作为雇佣兵的那种在刀尖上跳舞的那类危险生活——即使Peter已经完全经济独立。年轻的总裁掏出钥匙替自己的高级公寓开门，无奈地想：由他去吧。

 

03

 

混杂着Dom气息的血腥味像瘟疫一样飘荡在Parker总裁的高级公寓。趁着年轻的Sub没来得及开灯，坐在沙发上的Dom温柔地命令道：“Peter，来我怀里。”

无法抵御命令的Sub先是不由自主地哼了一声，踩着皮鞋从沙发的另一头跨坐过来，Wade扶住他的腰将他的Sub搂在了怀里。即使他的男孩已经成年，但体型比他还是小了不止一个号，因此可以整个人缩在他的怀里。Wade轻轻抚摸Peter因为命令而不停颤抖的肩膀，Sub的服从给了他极大的满足感。他的手伸进了Peter的西装裤，在黑暗中隔着一层棉布料揉搓柔软窄小的屁股，Sub因为激动分泌的粘液早已将大腿内侧弄得非常糟糕。

“Wade……”Peter将头埋在了他的脖子里，温热柔软的身体不安分地在他怀里乱动，“你想直接操我吗？”

“我很想，蜘蛛宝贝。”Wade的手在西装裤里折磨内裤的棉布料，单薄的内裤在Wade粗糙的手中扭成了一团嵌进了年轻Sub的臀缝，Peter发出了细细的呻吟。Wade咬着Sub的耳朵说，“但没必要那么急，我的男孩，我想好好享受面前这块融化的枫糖浆。”

年轻的总裁在黑暗里笑了起来，他露出嘴里的尖牙咬上了Dom脖颈处的项圈，上面带着盐和铁锈的味道，粉红色的舌头围绕上面突起的字打转。“我最宝贵的财产。”Parker总裁含糊地说，伸出手搂上雇佣兵的脖子，“Wade Wilson。”

Wade深吸了一口气，掰过Sub的后颈让他抬头和他亲吻，粗糙的胡渣扫过Peter柔软的面颊。Sub大胆地将舌头伸了进去，Wade用自己的舌头缠绕那个不听话的入侵者，Peter的西装外套在总裁不经意中滑在了地上，他的Dom粗糙的大手透过黑色衬衫品尝他的身体，指尖碾过乳头并在此停留。他的唇舌被Wade控制，从胸口传来的战栗般的快感让Peter像是被抽走了骨头一样软绵绵地靠在沙发上，他不由自主地发出了模糊又色情的呻吟。

“命令我……”在Dom放过他的唇舌后，Parker总裁迫不及待地请求，“命令我，Wade，命令我，Mr. Pool……”

「Mr. Pool」是独属Wade的一个特别的称呼，只有Peter会在被调教时这样叫他。Wade伸长手臂开灯，Parker总裁的嘴唇已经被亲得红肿，粉嫩的舌尖像是故意的诱惑般伸出了一小节，在Wade看向他时暧昧地绕着小巧的嘴唇转了个圈，带着雾气的棕色眼睛流出了一滴泪，沿着面颊滑落并刚巧经过了Peter的泪痣。但Peter此时是笑着的，并发出了像小猫一样软绵绵的哼声。

好吧，Wade不得不承认他的阴茎已经硬得发疼了。小男孩早已过了容易害羞的口舌期，现在就像个渴求地能随时张开双腿求操的荡妇。

Wade还是有一点点怀恋高中时那个羞涩的大男孩，但这样的Parker总裁也不赖。此时他的Sub正坐在他的腿上扭动着窄小挺翘的屁股摩擦他大腿中央鼓起的“帐篷”，一只手搁在被Wade忽视的左乳隔着丝绸料子的黑衬衫玩弄自己挺翘的乳尖，嘴里边叫边请求他的Dom命令他。

“行吧，乖男孩。”Wade解开自己工装裤的皮带，以Dom的身份命令道：“舔我。”

Sub乖巧地跪在他脚边，因为收获命令满足地长叹一声。坏心眼的Sub先用鼻子蹭了蹭那根被内裤包裹的完全勃起的粗大柱状物，伸出一小截粉红的舌头绕着被布料包裹的柱身转了一圈，连同内裤将Wade的工装裤拽到大腿中央，阴茎迫不及待地弹跳出来，在年轻总裁的脸上留下了一道暧昧的水渍。

Peter轻轻地呜咽一声将粗壮的柱体含在口中，整张小脸埋在了杂乱的耻毛里面。Wade的阴茎被照顾得很到位，舌头带来的柔软湿热的触感令Dom忍不住哼唧了几声——年轻的总裁早已将口交技术练得炉火纯青，而不会像高中时那样时不时地用牙齿磕碰到他。Peter尽力将整根阴茎含在嘴里，同时不忘抚弄发胀的睾丸，恶趣味地偶尔舔弄两下。身为Dom的Wade觉得自己应该抢回主导权，他挺动自己的腰，Peter抬眼看他，转动着的棕色眼珠带了点玩味和祈求。Wade按住他的Sub的头将阴茎猛地挺进他的嘴里，几乎要将两个小球也向前送去。Peter下意识地张嘴呻吟，嘴角顺势流出透明的唾液。Wade更用力地挺动了几下，年轻的总裁头上的发胶散开，棕色的头发乱糟糟地堆在头上，看上去狼狈又稚嫩，他的眼眶濡湿，混杂着唾液滴落在Dom的耻毛里。

Wade按住Sub的后颈逼他抬眼看自己，阴茎顺势从他嘴里滑落，“想要我停下，还是想要更多？”

Sub用动作回答了他的Dom。他解开自己西装裤的腰带，急切地将它们蹬在地上，掏出自己那根涨得发疼的阴茎撸动。Wade放开了他的脖子，Peter再次张嘴将阴茎吞了进去，因为命令和服从给Sub带来的快感令Peter疯狂，他的后穴不可抑制地分泌着兴奋的粘液，得不到纾解的后端不断磨蹭着柔软的羊毛地毯，他膝行着靠得与Wade更近，晃动自己的小脑袋讨好他的Dom。雇佣兵看在眼里，脸色晦暗不明，他再次将Sub的脑袋按下去，用力挺动自己的腰，他的Sub因为粗暴的动作涨得脸颊通红。

“小蜘蛛，我的小宝贝。我真想直接操你。”Wade轻轻地说，一只手指伸入Peter被塞满的嘴里配合口交的节奏抽动，“你觉得呢，你是想被调教还是想来一场直接火辣的性爱？”

年轻的Parker总裁用呜咽声回答。舌头环绕阴茎的马眼用力吸吮，用力咽下小孔分泌的咸湿粘液，充满男性荷尔蒙的味道充斥了他的鼻腔。Wade在他回来之前洗过了澡，他可以闻到大腿内侧的肥皂香，所以Peter并不反感。而且——Peter分出一只手照顾Wade的睾丸——他爱死了被他的Dom控制的感觉，这让他无比安心。

Wade发出了一声轻叹，按住Peter的脑袋用力挺动几下后将白浊的液体留在他的嘴里。他的Sub也射了，精液弄脏了昂贵的羊毛地毯，但Parker总裁不在乎这个。他慵懒地靠在Wade的腿边，坏心眼地拨弄暴露的两颗囊袋，修长的双手在不应期的Dom的阴茎上玩出了各种花样。“你可以直接操我，Mr. Pool，”Peter抬头迷糊地笑，乱糟糟的棕发让他看上去像高中时每个快要迟到的早晨，即使脸上还残存着浓稠的精液，“随你喜欢，但我更希望被你控制，可以吗？”

“我有一个礼物要送你，”Wade说。他擦掉Sub脸上沾黏的白浊，Peter主动含住Wade两根黏腻手指头，模拟口交的动作缓慢地舔舐，抬眼用那双亮晶晶的棕色大眼睛含混地询问，“什么礼物？”

“待会你就知道了，现在脱衣服，把自己洗干净。”

 

 

04

 

Wade从不会逼迫他的Sub。事实上，他对Peter十分纵容，甚至允许Sub在他身上留下独占欲的痕迹，例如脖颈上的项圈，和胸口上用花体字设计的「Peter Parker」的纹身。

他与Peter的关系不像一般的控制与臣服。在他看来，D/S关系更多的是他对他的男孩的责任而不是控制。作为一个被标记的Sub，Parker总裁也享受了太多特权：他拥有自己的事业，可以在Dom面前表现自己的独占欲，甚至能够挑战Wade作为Dom的权威，Wade能感受到Peter并不会将身心全部交给他，但自己随时愿意为他的Sub付出一切。

Parker总裁洗澡的时间有些过于久了。他正小心翼翼地剃干净自己的体毛，光滑的肌肤在柔软的人造光源下泛着珍珠般的色泽，他很白，但不是那种柔嫩的苍白。常年坚持锻炼的Parker总裁有分明的腹肌与胸大肌和流畅的人鱼线。他的Dom悄无声息地探入了他的领地，还穿着脏兮兮的特工服外套的雇佣兵从后面抱住了他。花洒淋湿了Wade的外套，粗糙的衣料质感贴紧了Peter才剃光体毛的柔软肌肤。

身后强壮的雇佣兵掰过Peter的脸颊和他亲吻，像一位侵略者一样将舌头强硬地探入了他的口腔，卷住年轻的总裁的舌头吸吮。搭在他腰上的手向下滑去，握住了Peter又有些抬头的性器，用不同于粗暴的亲吻的动作不轻不重地揉搓他们。另一只手接管了Peter的腰，在男孩因为口腔的掠夺窒息得腿软时将他抱起按在了墙壁上。

被腾空抱起给Peter带来了不安全感，拒绝的声音被堵在在了唇舌间，含糊暧昧的呻吟在Wade的亲吻中泻落出来，抗拒地推动Wade胸膛的手还是慢慢妥协，最终听话地环在了Wade肩膀上，未经修剪的指甲在他的Dom宽阔的背部留下了红色的划痕。满身伤痕的雇佣兵毫不在意这类小小的疼痛，他认为在他怀里乱动的Sub更像一只求主人爱抚的猫。

Wade放开了他，Peter的脑袋因为缺氧和氤氲的水汽而昏沉，理智所剩无几，只留下了敏感的感官感受他的Dom带来的刺激。他的嘴唇被吻得因为充血而潮红，紧致高温的皮肤散发着鲜活的热气。Wade围绕他的嘴唇画了个圈，一边吻他的下巴一边自豪地说，“哥的小蜘蛛的身体是最漂亮的。”

Peter笑了起来，悬空的小腿调皮地晃动，最后缠在了Wade健壮的腰身上，他用绵软沙哑的声音回敬道：“你的身材也是我见过最完美的。”

说完之后，他将脸埋在了Wade的脖子里，像个小孩子一样傻乎乎地笑了起来。Wade低下头舔咬他的锁骨，毛绒绒的下巴和头发弄得Peter痒痒的，从他的角度只能看到Wade金棕色的头顶。雇佣兵的衣服早就被Peter和热水弄得乱七八糟，湿漉漉的Wade看上去狼狈极了。

粗糙的手掌给予Peter甜美的刺激，大腿带动全身痉挛，Peter下意识地将修长笔直的双腿分得更开。Wade将着力点转移到他的臀部，拽住Peter的左手引导他握住两人纠缠在一起的炙热性器，另一只手更加用力地抱起这个成年了的男孩。Parker总裁的秘书Anna曾打趣他像个女人一样在意体型，他会在晚上摄入了不该有的热量后坚持慢跑五公里。在Wade离开的三个月里，Peter的体重并没有增加或减少，依旧是雇佣兵能不那么费力的抱起的重量。

Peter松开了自己的那根，握住Wade的阴茎想往自己湿漉漉的洞口里塞，被他的Dom制止了，“不要这样。”Wade轻柔的命令，将一根手指塞入男孩渴求的后穴，柔软的嫩肉迫不及待地吮吸突如其来的入侵者，“你会受伤的，小蜘蛛，我不会很快离开，所以不用这么急。”

Peter因为欲望得不到满足而可怜的哭泣，脸颊潮红，眼角泛着泪光，他急促地喘息呻吟，“Wade，我要……嗯啊……我想要，想要更多……”

他的Dom在他耳边不停地称赞他的可爱，Peter的脑袋早已被情欲融成了一团浆糊，花洒还在不断地流着热水，他陷在了Wade Wilson、他的财产、他的Dom宽阔的怀抱，从身体到心里都是暖烘烘的，后穴传来的刺痛也是可以忍受的。Wade此时已经埋入了第三根手指，熟练的在他湿润的肠道探索挑弄，时不时会曲起指节，总会换来Peter的战栗与变调的呻吟。

Peter的后穴已经足够濡湿，在Wade认为他的Sub已经完全准备好后，他用力掰开腰间那双修长的大腿露出了Peter身体的入口，那一小块神秘的区域像婴儿一样光滑，泛红的白皙肌肤在阴茎处变暗，穴口往外冒出的粘稠液体将两人的大腿内侧都弄得乱糟糟的。Peter用变调的声音催促他，棕色的鹿眼因为泛着泪水湿漉漉的，连眉梢都变得朦胧。Wade扶住自己的比三根手指更粗的巨物送入了他的Sub柔软紧致的后穴，Wade将自己的阴茎慢慢捅进去，同时忍不住用下流的俚语感慨，“宝贝，你太他妈紧了，小洞夹得我好爽。”Wade埋在Peter的身体里感受其中泛着的甜蜜的奶味，他怀念三个月没有感受到的这股温热柔软的味道——就像他的男孩本人的性格一样。

他的Sub小声发出了难受的呻吟，这个姿势进入得太深，齐根没入时，粗长的性器仿佛要捅穿他的肚子。Wade稍微动了动，Peter发出了尖细的难受的呻吟，双腿紧紧地环着Wade的腰身，柔软的腰肢配合着摆动，他的Dom缓慢地抽插，九浅一深地律动着，因为肉穴的紧致爽得不停倒吸气。同时意识到了一个事：“小蜘蛛，我们不是说好了控制你吗？”

他的Sub扭动精瘦的腰吞吐体内的性器，在Wade刻下伤痕的脖子上不停留下吻痕，孩子气地专注于这个新的乐趣，“别管了……啊……”Peter因为过深的抽送发出模糊而色情的呜咽，蜜糖一般的深棕色眼睛委屈又渴望地看着他，眼角红红的，一滴眼泪顺着他的泪痣滑了下来，被Wade舔走了。

“小甜心，你真好看。”Wade觉得自己应该想出一些高雅的俏皮话夸他心爱的男孩，但此时他的脑袋也空空如也，“真会夹……小洞又软又紧，我喜欢看我把你操进去后你把腿缠在哥腰上，还不舍得我动。”他拍打掉Peter企图自读的手，换来了男孩不满的呜咽，他更加激烈的抽送，几乎要把他的男孩操进墙里。Wade用力掐紧Peter的屁股，粗糙的手掌留下哄印，因为体重原因让他的性器进得更深，他被抵在墙上丢脸地操射了，边哭边将白浊的液体留在了Wade紧实完美的腹肌上。

Peter乏力的抱着他的Dom喘气，Wade未得到纾解的性器还留在他的体内，为了照顾他的不应期缓慢而小幅度地挺弄着，一向西装革履的完美的帕克总裁现在被一个男人的性器钉在墙上，吐息声都带着软软的哭腔。尽管这个问题不适合现在这个氛围，但Peter还是问了出口：“你会回来呆多久？”

沉默了一秒，Wade从杂乱的胡子里露出了笑，“到你厌烦我为止。”

 

05（女士内衣，口红，手铐）

 

在浴室享受了一场饕足的快节奏性爱后，Wade就着插入的姿势抱着他的Sub走进了卧室。房间里只开了一盏昏黄的落地灯，站在灯源处的两人几乎成为了焦点，Peter的皮肤被染成了焦糖般的柔软棕色。他摆弄着Wade脖子上那根用花体字写了「Property of Peter Parker」的金色项圈，意外地发现了上面有血的痕迹。

Wade坐在了床上，并让他的Sub跨坐在他的身上，故意提高音调，听上去像个女孩，“这个小东西差点让我成了活靶子。”

Parker总裁笑了起来，“你会没事的，或者你换一个颜色低调点的项圈？我送了你那么多。”

“不，”Wade任性地摇头，“哥最喜欢这个，拿枪指着我脑袋都不取。”

“我的礼物呢？”Peter问道，焦糖色的眼睛期待地眨了眨。Wade侧身，将床上摆放着的布料展示给他的男孩——一件半透明的黑色女士睡裙，下摆有一圈漂亮的暗红色花纹；一条白色蕾丝边袜带和一套女士的装饰繁复的黑色三角裤。Wade从枕头底下又摸出一支口红和一瓶黑色的指甲油，还有一个兔子尾巴形状的肛塞；他又用脚踢了一下，一双红色的高跟鞋出现在了Peter的视野里。

Peter咽了口口水，不安分地动了动屁股，因为改变了性器在他角度兴奋地哼了一声，“你要我穿上这些吗？”

Wade点头，按住他的男孩的屁股用力抽动了两下，换来Peter几声色情的浪叫，“当然要，”他咬了一口Peter通红的耳垂，将圆润的耳根含在嘴里舔舐，含糊不清地说，“我还要把你抱起来按在卧室的落地窗上操。”

如果Wade坚持，他是不能违抗Dom的命令的。Peter将下巴搁在雇佣兵的肩膀上，背脊轻轻地颤抖，多数是因为即将被控制的兴奋，尽管此刻他有些抗拒，但他的潜意识和本能很清楚，就算Wade不用命令的语气，Peter也会将他们用在自己身上。

“在这之前，”Peter撒娇似的说，双手捧着Wade毛绒绒的下巴，像小猫一样浅尝辄止地舔了一口，“我可以把你的胡子剃掉吗，Mr. Pool？”

Wade对他的Sub有用不完的纵容，“只要你喜欢，我的小甜心。”

Peter并不打算将埋在自己体内的性器撤出来。他指导Wade支着上半身躺在床边，自己坐在他的阴茎上，一边讨好似的晃动自己的屁股一边将剃须油捂在自己手心。不知道是不是故意的，Peter多弄了一点出来滴落到了两人交合的大腿根部，让他本来就黏腻淫糜的腿根更加乱糟糟，他因此露出了一个模糊纯真的笑容，细致地将滑腻的油状物抹在了Wade的脸上。

“我喜欢你的胡子，Mr. Pool。”Peter亲了一口Wade的后颈，一边继续手上的动作，“但是我更习惯没有胡子的那个你。”

“你不管怎样都是我的小蜘蛛~”Wade花言巧语，挺动自己的腰将性器进入得更深，Peter笑着发出几声带着呜咽的模糊呻吟，他继续往Wade的脸上涂抹剃须膏，白色的泡沫状物糊了Wade半张脸，Peter甚至涂上了一些在他的鬓角处。

“你看上去像是圣诞老人。”Peter拿出电动剃须刀，他的Dom捏住了他的腰进一步追问：

“那Parker总裁喜欢圣诞老人——圣诞死侍（Santa DeadPool）送你的这些小礼物吗？”

Peter故意将剃须刀在Wade脸上多停留了几秒，狡黠地转动眼珠，用甜蜜的嗓音回答，“只要……只要我的Dom喜欢，他是我的全部。”

Parker总裁如愿以偿地获得了一个光洁的Wade Wilson。还来不及欣赏他俊美的五官，Wade便迫不及待地将他操进床垫里，“我是你的全部，哈？”Peter的呼吸开始紊乱，鼻息加重，在Wade怀里燃烧成了一团小小的火焰，显然情动不已。Peter因为粗暴的抽送发出了变调的呜咽，但扭动着的柔软腰身已经昭示了他有多喜欢这场激烈的交合。

Wade将自己的阴茎拔出，带出了粘稠的白色精液和Sub自己分泌润滑液，黏在了Peter的大腿根部，发出了淫糜的水声。他的男孩在刚才已经被操射了一次，半张小脸埋在床垫下含糊地喘息。Dom拍打了一下他挺翘窄小的臀部，“小宝贝，你可以来试试我送你的礼物了。”

 

06（捆绑，放置）

 

Peter慢吞吞地拖着绵软的身体靠近那一堆柔软的织品，它们安静地埋在床垫里，兀自散发着绵软香甜的味道，Peter沙哑着嗓子懒洋洋地问道：“你希望我先穿什么呢，Mr. Pool？”

这是个艰难的选择。他的Sub现在已经脱得干净，也剃得干净，全身光洁细腻，在Wade眼里像一尊完美的艺术品——显然他对艺术品没有合格的审美，Wade的脑海只有“好看”这个形容词称赞他的男孩。他将他的Sub按在身下，压住Peter的腰只让臀部翘起，Wade摸出肛塞，体积不比他的性器要细，但经历了几轮性事的Peter已经扩展得足够，艳红的穴口被操成了一个小洞，他将肛塞缓缓地塞入不断冒出粘稠液体的洞口，又坏心眼地快速抽送了几下，Peter因此发出了带着哭腔的柔软呻吟。

“接下来就是小蜘蛛你自己的决定了。”Wade拨弄肛塞边缘毛绒绒的小团，将一部分自主权给了他的Sub。

“好的，Mr. Pool。”

Peter手脚并用地爬到床中央，一个个端详即将用在他身上的物品后，首先选择了散发着香薰味的吊带睡裙，他幻想这类漂亮性感的裙子应该属于一位又软又香的少女，而不是像他这样六英尺高的健壮成年男性，但他还是期待地将它穿在自己身上，丝绸料光滑柔软的质感覆盖在了他遍布情欲痕迹的身体，过短的睡裙仅仅遮住了他屁股的三分之二，半透明的布料让他被玩弄地泛红挺立的乳尖若隐若现。

再是那双白色的蕾丝袜带。Peter朝他的Dom舔了舔嘴唇，露出了小心翼翼的浅笑，将袜带套在了他的白皙脚踝处缓缓地往上拉，在Wade咽了口口水后笑得更加张狂得意。将两只袜套穿好后，他跪在了床中央，改变了肛塞戳刺的角度，他有些跪坐不稳。Wade朝他招手，漂亮的Sub向他膝行，最后自作主张地倒在了他的怀里。

“剩下的我来帮小蜘蛛好了。”Wade朝趴在他怀里的男孩低语，伸长手拿过那条黑色的女士蕾丝丁字裤，抬起Parker总裁的一条长腿让它穿行，最后拉在了胯部。内裤马上被两腿间的分泌物弄湿，Peter的两个饱满的睾丸同时被细长的蕾丝布料挤压，Wade将挤在臀部的布料往一边拉扯露出了那只小兔子尾巴——男孩两腿间的画面十分情色，Peter难受地扭动了两下，发出了有气无力的细细呻吟。

Wade示意他的Sub穿好那双漂亮的红色高跟鞋，双腿大张地坐在床边，这个羞耻的动作让Parker总裁害羞又兴奋，他的Sub埋在了漂亮的睡裙中间，张嘴含住了他微微抬头的性器用力吸撮，一只手捏住了那个小兔子尾巴缓慢地抽插。“操我……”Peter用软糯的语气引诱他的Dom，大腿痉挛，“我想要你，Mr. Pool……”

Wade吐出了嘴里的性器，用那双棕色的狗狗眼盯着Parker总裁，“不，宝贝。说好了是调教你……虽然这种程度也算不上调教。”他含住痉挛的大腿内侧一块小小的白嫩皮肤，轻轻舔舐了两下，沿着曲线慢慢向下，留下了一道暧昧的水渍，最终在肌肉流畅优美的小腿处停下。男孩踢开了一只高跟鞋，不耐烦的脚趾收缩又张开，雇佣兵粗糙的大手抓住了那只白皙且形状优美的脚，大拇指圆润如鹅卵石，五指形状整齐，脚踝细瘦——一双形状完美的脚，Wade在左右分别亲了一口。

“在哥给你涂指甲油的时候，”Dom再一次命令，“你要边撸管边玩自己的乳头。”他又补充了一句，“不准动后面。”

Peter不甘心地撇了撇嘴，一只手握住了他的那根粉红色的性器撸动，另一只手揉搓抚弄他的两枚早已肿胀的乳首。Wade捏住他的男孩的一只脚，兴致冲冲地打开了指甲油，不那么好闻的油漆味扑面而来，雇佣兵嘀咕，“哥花大价钱买的最贵的指甲油，怎么都这么难闻。”

Peter因为这个小小的抱怨笑了一下，他觉得Wade Wilson有一些不符合他形象的可爱，像个调皮且玩世不恭的大男孩在游戏人间，又偏偏对他念念不忘。

Wade将小笔刷放在了Peter的大脚趾上一层层涂抹。他是第一次，做得专心致志，仿佛无师自通，Peter这类“直男眼光”也觉得Wade涂得相当精细。后端得不到纾解，前端的快感也只是隔靴搔痒，又因为命令不能触碰自己的后面。Peter喃喃地小声说，“Mr. Pool，我难受……”

Wade头也不抬，“安静点小蜘蛛，没看到哥在做精细的艺术工作吗。”在一只脚完成后，他忍不住抱住它亲了一口，轻轻咬了还未干透的大脚趾，雇佣兵整齐的白牙染了一点黑色。他又专注于另一只干净白皙的脚，无视了他的Sub越来越难受的呻吟。另一只脚的完成时间比前一只要快，Wade捧着出于他之手的艺术品，涂抹了黑色指甲油的脚趾像一层光滑的镜面，倒映出柔和的投影。他成熟英俊的男孩多了一份模糊性别的性感。而Peter却因为得不到纾解，分泌物湿透了一小块床单。

Wade将男孩的性器再次含在嘴里，终于照顾起被忽视许久的后穴，但眼神依然呆愣愣的盯了那双涂了黑指甲油的形状优美的脚，视线一寸寸地游离。他最终让Peter放下悬空的双腿，一只脚正垂在他的两腿之间。雇佣兵突然有了一个想法，他拽过男孩的两只脚放在自己的性器之上，让它们夹在一起婆娑。Peter一开始被动地跟随着Wade手的动作，最终自己找到了更诱人的技巧搓动，他的嘴角勾起了一副与色情的动作不一致的纯情微笑，蜜糖般棕色的眼睛半眯着，眼角不断滑落喜悦的生理盐水。

折腾了二十多分钟，Wade爬上了床，捞过Parker总裁的两只手用锁链将他禁锢在了床上。“我喜欢这样，”Peter小声说，“我喜欢被你完全控制。”

“妈的，操，我不想走了，小蜘蛛，”Wade说，他让Peter跪在一个小枕头上，将锁链的钥匙扔在了不知道哪个位置，“我想从今天开始把你关起来，锁链的长度只够你在这个房间活动，也不准穿衣服，你每天见到的人只会是我一个，一日三餐都只能依靠我来喂你……”他强硬地掰开Peter的两只腿，将自己挤了进去，让他的男孩靠在床边跪趴在自己的腿上，然后将他再次硬挺的性器粗鲁地整根没入，“你不再是总裁了，宝贝，你只会是Wade Wilson一个人的小甜心，我会带你在房间的任何一个角落做爱。”

Wade激烈地动作着，锁链因为激烈的拉扯哗哗作响。他从枕头下掏出那只据称是“限量”的口红，掰过Peter的脸，毫无章法地将它抹在了男孩已经很红润的嘴唇上。从某个角度而言，Peter有了一个血盆大口，看上去似乎毫无优雅美丽之感，但他的Dom却为男孩表露出的一点纯真和更多放荡而沉迷。他拖动Peter，将他压在了床附近的落地窗旁，用站立的姿势再次进入他，发狠地用力抽动。Peter的上半身几乎贴在了落地窗上，被玩破皮的乳首贴上冰冷的玻璃，束缚他的锁链晃动得幅度更大声音更响。

Wade的一句话制止住了Peter的挣扎：“蜘蛛宝贝，你是我所有的焦点。”

Peter再也不顾什么被人看到羞耻感，全然跌入炙热的肉欲之中。

 

狂欢过后，Wade擦弄他的男孩小脸上的口红印痕，摇晃疲惫得昏昏欲睡的Peter，“小蜘蛛，快醒醒，我还没给你真正的礼物~”

Parker总裁闭上眼睛后就懒得睁开，射了太多次陷入贤者时间的他现在只想好好睡觉，“哈啊？明天再说……”

“不嘛~人家亲手做的。”高大的雇佣兵贴着他的Sub，故意提高嗓子撒娇，怪异的对比让Parker总裁暂时清醒了点。

“什么？”

Wade不知从哪里掏出了一个粗糙的小项圈，上面的字因为皮革磨损模糊不清，有几个Wade自行设计的属于「DeadPool」的小标识：“我可以给你留一个项圈吗~”

Peter欲言又止，他们讨论过这个。即将参政的Parker总裁向所有人隐瞒了他是Sub的身份——即使是和他亲密的秘书Anna。他也许不能抗拒这个，如果Wade强行命令的话——

“我相信小蜘蛛你是不会嫌它丑的，”Wade说，将项圈塞进了Parker总裁的手心，“只要你选择带上这个项圈，你就是Mr. Pool百分之百的服从者，向我付出一切，哥保证对你负责；取下这个项圈，哥保证不对你用任何命令，比安全词还好使。可以吗我的甜心~”

Peter笑了起来，孩子气地扑进了Wade的怀里，Wade用两只手臂环住了他。Peter对着灯光打量这个做工粗糙的项圈，“也……”他斟酌了一下，“丑得有限。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
